In the commercial marketing of beverages, such as beer and soft drinks, it is highly desirable to market such beverages in a manner to enhance consumer acceptance. One of the more common methods of marketing beverages is in containers, such as two piece aluminum or steel cans, which are provided with easy opening tab means of some nature. One such type of easy opening tab means is known as the stay on tab (S.0.T.) wherein a non-closed score line groove is provided in a can end member and a force applying means is secured to the can end member at a location immediately outside a portion of the score line groove by suitable means such as a rivet. In this type of can end member, the force applying means is hingedly connected to the rivet. In operation, a force is applied to the force applying means and through the hinge association with the rivet, this force is applied to the scored tab portion of the can end member to break the score line groove. The continued application of force pushes the scored portion down into the can. The non-closed portion of the score line groove retains the scored portion with the can end member and the force applying means remains attached by the rivet to remain with the can end member. While these containers normally function as planned, there is always room for improvement to ensure that the opening is formed with no detrimental side effects.